chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Randal Krey
History Randal Krey is the leader of the Black Dragon Cabal which operates inside the city of White Harbor. He is also one of the leaders of the Ashen Circle. After passing his test and joining the Azure Council at the age of 21, he formed the Black Dragon Cabal within the city of White Harbor . The Cabal was mostly his apprentices and a few other operatives that allowed him to pursue his own arcane projects without much interference by his cousin, Baron Aerid Krey. Major Events *847 KR: Born *864 KR: Passes the Azure Test (Apprentice) *866 KR: Passes the Azure Test (Journeymage) *868 KR: Passes the Azure Test (Master) *869 KR : Claims the White Whelp as his own and reconstructs it. *870 KR: Forms the Black Dragon Cabal *872 KR : Claims the ruins of High Cliff Keep Conclave of Highward At the Conclave of Highward, he met with Evryn Torgus and Ardus Blackwell to discuss the movements and activities of the Keepers of the Eternal Flame. When the attack launched by the House of Borrath began, he was injured by one of the assassins - suffering a deep slash across his face. Family Relations When Rydan was young, his elder brother killed the Black Whelpling that he had been raising as a pet, citing that the creature was too weak to be allowed to live. Rydan and his cousin, the Baron of the House of Krey, Aerid simply do not get along. Their personalities are too similar but their paths to power are completely different. As quickly as possible, Rydan distanced himself from his cousin so that the two would not start a war. Ironically, he got along with Aerid's sister, Raegan . Personality & Description Rydan Krey is a man who enjoys taking what others have ignored, forgotten or cast off and turning it into something useful, profitable and prominant. He first did this with the reconstruction of the White Whelp in the city of White Harbor , turning an old and crumbling tavern into a place of prestige and profit. Later, he claimed the ruins of Whitecliff Keep - much to the laughter of Baron Aerid Krey - and turned it into Dragon's Rest, a fortified keep on the White Cliffs. People seem constantly to underestimate him and laugh at his projects only to be surprised if a bit startled at how well they turn out. ''Magic Rydan is a consumate scholar, enjoying arcane investigation into a number of subjects. He's written several texts about the ecology of whelplings and the use of local herbs. 'Quotes about Them' 'Quotes from Them''' *"A sharp mind needs books like a sword needs a whetstone." Servants, Minions & Pets *Shoe : A Black Whelpling kept by Rydan. *Donatin : An assassin who stays close to Rydan as his personal servant. *Edam : A spy and rogue in the city of White Harbor who feeds Rydan with information about the Barony. *House of Barka : A gladitorial training school located near Dragon's Rest which owes its fealty to Rydan. Companions * Possesssions *Bronzewood Cane *Spellblade Category:Character/Human Category:Character/Noble Category:Family/Krey Category:Character/Wizard Category:Character/White Harbor Category:Leader/Ashen Circle Category:Caster/Krey Category:Character/Azure Council